The goals of the Transfusion Medicine Academic Award are: (1) to develop a curriculum that effectively teaches veterinary students to practice transfusion medicine, to appreciate the role of animal models in transfusion medicine research, and to recognize species differences as they pertain to transfusion medicine; (2) to expand the teaching and research contribution of the applicant in transfusion medicine; (3) to attract clinician/scientists to the research, teaching, and clinical needs of transfusion medicine. Modification of the current veterinary curriculum will occur by establishing transfusion medicine objectives, determining the transfusion medicine content of the present curriculum, and by including the transfusion medicine objectives into the curriculum. Modification of existing course contents, formation of an elective course, and expansion of clinical blood bank facilities as a teaching service will be used in the teaching of undergraduate students. A blood banking manual, instruction at a regional blood center, and continuing education seminars will also be offered to the postgraduate veterinarian. The applicant will modify the present distribution of his time to focus his efforts on research activities and on the teaching of subjects pertaining to transfusion medicine. He will attend centers and laboratories to gain added expertise in technical procedures relating to transfusion medicine. To attract veterinarians into the field of transfusion medicine, the applicant will establish a summer undergraduate training program in transfusion medicine, and a residency program. The program will be evaluated by an internal advisory committee and an external review committee. Two educational consultants will assist in developing the curriculum as well as testing instruments designed to determine student knowledge of and attitudes toward transfusion medicine.